


The Clown to Catch (Criminal Minds/It Crossover)

by Its_Adriel



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Adriel/pseuds/Its_Adriel
Summary: Strange happenings in Derry catch the eye of the FBI as a third child's body is found with a strange similarity. The BAU is sent out immediately to save the remaining children or at least take down the man in charge.Someone else already started a fic like this. Its better than this'll ever be lol.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Clown to Catch (Criminal Minds/It Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Adri(it sounds like a girls name but he/him please) and I needed this fic in my life. Please dont expect too much from me because I have focus issues and usually can't write unless I block out everything else (which i cant do often). I'll try to update as much as possible.

The movie playing filled the ears of the 6 watching as well as the small space that was Garcia’s apartment. Garcia and JJ had picked out the movie while Rossi and Prentiss made the snacks. Morgan and Reid had simply waited for them to be done. 

Halfway through the movie when it was just getting good all 6 phones set on the coffee table went off. Grumbles filled the room in an instant yet quieting down as Morgan picked up his phone and said “We’ve got a case”. Rossi was the first to stand up saying “ill drive” and grabbing his phone. 

In the conference room, everyone sat down while Garcia went to the front of the room.

“Derry, Maine” Garcia began “3 kids dead and 3 more missing” 

“The three dead are

Diane Elliot, 10, found in multiple pieces scattered

Harry Parch, 4, found drowned by the lake

And Eddie Corcoran, 13, found decapitated”

Reid spoke up quickly “How are we sure they’re related?”

“Because of this” Garcia clicked and three photos came up with each kid's right wrist, a red balloon was tied tightly on the wrist joint. The room was silent.

“The missing kids are

Betty Ripsom, 14

Georgie Denbrough, 6

And Patrick Hockstetter, 15”

“Not a preferential child molester they're all different ages” -JJ

“He crosses Race and Gender lines as well” -Emily

“Wheels up in 20” -you can take a wild guess

On the plane, Garcia popped up on the screen and quickly spoke up. “I've got some more information on the missing kids.” 

She showed a photo of Betty Ripsom on the screen.

“Betty Ripsom, Born September 3rd, 1999, seems like a normal family, an only child, she was last seen leaving school on May 25th leaving school”

Without letting anyone talk she changed the picture to Georgie Denbrough

“Georgie Denbrough, Born September 18th, 2006, Also a normal family, One older brother Bill Denbrough who is 14, he was last seen by his brother leaving their home November 22nd last year”

They exchanged sad looks of ‘he’s probably dead’ while Garcia pulled up Patrick Hockstetter’s photo

“Patrick Hockstetter, Born February 4th, 1997, rough family life, Younger brother Avery died when he was 5 apparently a crib death, he was last seen by his friend Reginald Huggins by the quarry a week ago”

“Something about these three is right to whoever took them” Morgan spoke pointing at the pictures on his tablet 

“We need to find out what,” Hotch said as the seatbelt light clicked on 


End file.
